Split up Time
by Nate Xavela
Summary: Semua yang masuk zona nyaman Sasuke harus lolos filter dari Anikinya. Tapi yang jelas Itachi itu ship SasuNaru! Mulai dari mereka bayi. BL/SasuNaru/amateur
1. Chapter 1

Genggaman tangan Itachi mengerat pada baju milik Mikoto. Mencoba mengalihkan atensi sang mama dari salah satu bayi yang ada di dalam salah satu ruangan di rumah sakit. Bukan apa-apa sih, tapi masalahnya adik kesayangannya Sasuke yang di gendong sang mama sama sekali tak di gubris. Ilernya ituloh ngeces. Itachi kan gak gayuk buat ngusap iler Sasuke!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **NATE ALERTS!**

 **Abal, BB [babyxbaby] , BL babys Love (?), aman untuk konsumsi puasa, bahasa amburadul, all the amateur warnings applied. Chibi!Itachi OOC nyempil. SASUNARU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi sekarang punya hobi baru, kali ini lebih elit. Bukan lagi main lempar shuriken di belakang rumah, bukan juga buat bola api di pinggir danau. Itachi sudah fasih dalam hal bertarung, dan dia menyukai hal baru akhir-akhir ini. Tangannya mengusap-usap helaian rambut sewarna raven yang lembut, tersenyum merasakan lembutnya helaian tersebut. Belum lagi wangi baby collagen yang begitu manis membuatnya ingin terus mengecup pipi tembam adiknya Sasuke.

"Nii-san akan selalu menjagamu, Sasuke." Bisiknya sambil mencium rambut Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri balas menepuk-nepuk pipi Anikinya yang bisa terjangkau. Tertawa kecil ketika bisa membuat Itachi meringis, karena tangan mungilnya bisa menjambak rambut Itachi. "Nininini.."

Lucunya Sasukeeee! Kalau Itachi bukan seorang Uchiha, dia sudah akan loncat-loncat girang pamerin adik tercintanya ke seluruh pelosok kampung. Sasuke manis, Sasuke adiknya Itachi tanpa keriput, Sasuke masih polos belum ada muka ketus Uchiha. Uwaaa Itachi bahagia, rasanya pingin bikin duplikat Sasuke 3D di fotocopyan depan akademi.

"KUSHINAAA!"

Suara jeritan dari balik pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Itu suara Kaa-san, Uchiha Mikoto. Dan Uchiha tak terbiasa menjerit. Dan jika mereka menjerit itu pertanda tak bagus.

Itachi bertukar pandang dengan Onyx milik Sasuke yang juga balik menatap Anikinya. "Firasat buruk, huh?" Tanya Itachi pada adiknya.

Belum puas bermonolog dengan adiknya, sedetik kemudian pintu kamar menjeblak terbuka. Diiringi dengan dua muka penuh binar dari duo MikoKushi. Keduanya masuk mengabaikan ketenang di sekitarnya. "Sasuke liat! Kaa-san bawa calon mate-mu nih!"

Disebelahnya Kushina yang juga berkilau menyilaukan mata ikut masuk, dengan menggendong buntalan kuning terang, sambil mengangguk-angguk menimpali kata-kata sahabatnya Mikoto.

Itachi cuma bisa kedip-kedip ditempat. Mate? Pasangan? Matenya Sasuke? Uwaah buru-buru Itachi jinjit mencoba menengok isi buntalan yang katanya calon mate sang adik. Sekalipun ia tak bisa melihat, karena dengan jinjitpun Itachi cuma sebatas pusar Bibi Kushina. Mana kelihatan, nasib bocah 9 tahun. Tapi semua yang menyangkut adiknya harus ditilik terlebih dulu oleh Itachi. Gampangnya Itachi itu bagaikan mesin scanner uji kelulusan semua benda yang boleh masuk di zona aman adik tercintanya.

"Mana? Mana? Itachi mau liat calon iparnya dulu." ujarnya sambil lompat-lompat di tempat, ngebet banget pingin tengkok.

"Eh?" Dua manusia dewasa itu menengok ke bawah, menyadari ada sosok cebol lainnya di bawah.

"ITACHI-CHAN sudah besar!" Kushina balik menatap sesosok itu. Merendahkan diri agar sejajar. Senyum lima jari terpampang penuh kilau. Mau meluk Itachi tapi lupa kalau tangannya masih menggendong sosok lain. Walhasil hanya mengecup sayang bocah tersebut

Uchiha bukanlah kumpulan orang berisik. Tapi begitu lain lagi dengan Kaasan-nya yang bisa lepas kendali bila bertemu dengan sahabat sepantarannya yang memiliki kesamaan hobi.

"Bibi Kushina bawa calon mate-nya Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi kalem, mencoba menjaga wibawa Uchihanya.

Kushina terkikik geli. "Coba tebak?" Disembunyikannya buntalan kuning itu diantara tubuhnya.

"Adik bayinya sudah lahir?" Itachi mengamati perut Kushina yang sudah mengempis. Sudah tak adalagi gundukan besar disana. Kushina mengangguk. Sambil menepuk buntalan kuning di tempat yang Itachi tebak kalau itu pantat bayi.

Iris Onyx Itachi berbinar-binar. Imajinasinya sudah kemana-mana membayangkan bagaimana wajah calon iparnya. Rambut merah? Wuisss hot men. Atau rambut kuning seperti Minato-jiisan? Wow Itachi mulai berfantasi. Cocok! Sasuke kan kelam. Rambut sama irisnya warna gelap, belum lagi nanti kalau sikap Uchihanya sudah keluar bisa suram nanti masa depannya. Kalau mate-nya penuh warna bisa asoy nih. Itachi mangut-manggut senang.

"Namanya Naruto. Dia bayi paling manis, Itachi!" Sahut Kaa-sanya setengah histeris pada Sasuke yang masih anteng di box bayi.

Eh kok namanya kayak cowok? Baso ikan lagi artinya. Itachi mikir di pojokkan.

 **Hiks.. Hikss. Uwaah.. Owek.. Hiks-** apaan nih, kok gk elit wkwkw-,-Intinya itu suara tangisan bayi minna

Suara tangisan bayi mengalihkan deru gegap-gempita MikoKushIta. Semua perhatian langsung tertuju pada satu objek.

Sang buntalan kecil bergetar, dengan tangisannya. Kushina menegakkan diri sambil menimang-nimang. "Cup..cup..cup..Naruto. Jangan nangis lihat disini banyak yang mau menyapamu."

Mikoto yang ada di samping Kushina mendekatkan diri, mengelus jemari mungil sang bayi sambil ikut membisikkan penenang untuk si kecil. "Nee, Naruto. Ada Bibi Mikoto yang cantik disini. Kali aja kamu naksir sama bibi." Kata Mikoto sambil tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit.

"Enak aja. Masa anakku sama nenek-nenek." Protes Kushina.

"Hey, aku lebih muda darimu, Kushina-baachan." Delik Mikoto di samping Kushina.

Itachi hanya bisa menghela napas maklum. Kaasan-nya sudah kehilangan ketenangannya yang biasanya. Dia masih belum bisa mengintip isi buntalan tersebut, mengingat sedari tadi ingin melihat wujud sosok buntalan kuning itu gagal terus. Dia gak gayuk! Pliss authornya minta di amaterasu. Jengkel sendiri Itachi jadinya.

Tangisan itu makin keras, mungkin merasa terancam oleh aura emak-emak yang masih bohai ini. Belum lagi Sasuke ikut teriak-teriak gak terima mate-nya digoda sama emaknya sendiri. Berisik sudah satu ruangan.

 **Mamamamamamamama** Sasuke mengoceh dari dalam box.

 **Owekk... Owekkk.**

"Inget anak, Mikoto. Masa iya Nàru-chan mau diembat juga."

"Aissh dulu Sasuke juga mau, kamu embat. Kan gantian."

 **Hiks..hiks..uwaaaahhhh?.hiks..hiks..**

 **Padatatahanakaoap..mamamadaragah**

 **Bangke, bangke, bangke.**

Yang terakhir itu umpatan Itachi, hayoloh bocah sembilan tahun mengumpat. Minta dipukul pantatnya kaya sinchan. Ocehan Sasuke ditambah tangisan Naruto yang di bumbui debat kusir Mikoto dan Kushina membuat gempar isi rumah pewaris clan Uchiha tersebut. Mereka semua belum ada yang mengalah.

Kushina membuat tameng melindungi anaknya dari Mikoto yang dianggap pedo berbahaya bagi anaknya. Padahal niat Mikoto cuma ingin main sama Naruto yang manis, mengingat di wilayah Uchiha tak ada barang yang berbau 'manis'-Mikoto lupa sama anaknya Sasuke.

Keributan itu sampai Fugaku yang biasanya tenang, berlari masuk menuju sumber keributan, takut ada apa-apa. Di belakangnya Minato mengekor. Keduanya tadi ada di ruang tengah bercakap sambil menikmati teh hijau dengan damai, malah runyam sendiri mendengar ribut-ribut di ruangan yang berisi orang yang mereka cintai. Dikiranya kyuubi balik lagi, mengamuk. Kan bahaya, mereka udah spot jantung duluan.

Fugaku menoleh, menatap dengan tatapan penuh selidik pada Itachi yang anteng di atas tanami. Anaknya tenang sementara di depannya rambut merah dan raven saling berkibar.

"Kushina bikin ribut ya, Itachi?" Tanya Minato sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Bukan aku- dattebane!-"

Itachi menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. Menghitung berapa lama keributan ini terjadi.

Naruto sampai serak, gara-gara suaranya kalah nyaring sama emaknya. Dan disaat genting inilah fungsi Fugaku berperan. Hanya dengan aura mencekam yang terpancar semua langsung diam merinding. Udara sekitar menjadi lebih dingin. Naruto merintih ketakutan, di balik pelukan kaasan-nya. Itachi main jelangkung di pojokan. Dan genre fic ini berubah horror, huahahhahaha.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya salah satu rumah di distrik Uchiha bisa seheboh ini. Fugaku sampai nyaris pundung, seingatnya sejak jaman kakek buyut, Distrik ini damai dan setentram makam pahlawan yang penuh kehormatan. Mendengus geli Fugaku maju masuk menuju kamar Sasuke yang ramai. Tapi semua orang di dalam langsung mundur. Oh, Fugaku lupa mematikan aura hitam kelamnya.

"Sebaiknya Itachi saja yang mengurus Sasuke dan Naruto. " Ujarnya kalem.

Mikoto dan Kushina manggut-manggut, terlalu keras. Buru-buru keluar dari kamar Sasuke sebelum terkena dampak mengerikan aura kekelaman milik Fugaku. Maklum Fugaku kalau sedang bukan moodnya bisa meremukkan semua di sekelilingnya.

Sebelumnya Kushina menaruh buntalan yang berisi anaknya ke box Sasuke yang cukup besar untuk diisi dua bayi. Mereka lalu bergegas. Tak memedulikan Itachi yang masih mlongo sambil pegang jelangkung. Hieee Itachi suruh jadi babysitter?

"Suamimu menakutkan, Mikoto." Samar-samar terdengar suara dari balik pintu kamar.

"Itu belum apa-apa, Kushina. Bisa jauh lebih horror lagi."

Dan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan alisnya sudah berkedut-kedut. "Jaga Sasuke dan Naruto sampai kami kembali, Itachi."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi Fugaku keluar dari kamar.

Minato terkekeh sambil menyusul Fugaku. "Kami keluar dulu. Tolong ya, Itachi."

 **BLAM**

Itachi menatap pintu tempat keempat orang dewasa tersebut menghilang. "Double date gitu maksudnya?" Gumamnya pada udara sekitar.

Itachi, bocah sembilan tahun. Ditinggal kedua orang tuanya, dengan dua bayi yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Seringai terpampang di wajah aristokratnya.

Perlu diingat Itachi adalah tipe aniki paling ideal seantero Konoha. Hobinya bermain dengan ototonya sepanjang hari-alias mengusik ketenangan Sasuke. Dan ditinggal sendirian dengan adiknya itu berarti Itachi akan menguasai sang adik. Mencubiti pantat gembil Sasuke, menciumi pipi tembam Sasuke, menggigiti kaki mungil Sasuke. Muahahahaha Itachi tertawa nista. Brother addicted-nya bisa terpuas.

Dan OH! Ada dua bayi! Artinya ada dua pantat yang bisa jawil.

Oh Itachi lupa belum liat bentuk bayi yang baru datang.

Kakinya berlarian kearah box biru yang terlihat tentram tersebut. Dua makhluk mini terbaring disana. Tangan pucat milik Itachi membuka buntalan kuning yang sedari tadi mebuatnya penasaran dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata. Disisi lain Sasuke asik menatapi buntalan itu sama seperti kakaknya. "Kawaiii!" Suara penuh penekan keluar dari bibir bocah sembilan tahun tersebut.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Itachi jadi OOC di fic ini. Yang jelas Itachi gak bakal bisa menahan diri lagi, apalagi kalau dedek bayinya adalah adiknya sendiri beserta mate-adiknya. Rasanya Itachi pingin gigit dua bayi itu sangking gemesnya.

Dan Naruto gendernya bener-bener cowok. Tapi feromon kemanisan Naruto ada di ambang batas, sampai rasanya pingin cepet-cepet nikahin sama Sasuke. Itachi sudah mengatur tanggal yang tepat. Pas ulang tahunnya!

Itachi mengamati bayi mungi tersebut. Pipi Naruto merah karena bekas menangis tadi, ada tiga garis seperti kumis kucing di masing-masing pipi tembamnya. Sesekali Naruto terisak, bingung menatapi orang-orang yang masih asing di sekitarnya.

Itachi mengelus helaian pirang Naruto. Senyumnya yang tak begitu lebar cukup menenangkan Naruto. "Manisnya. Jangan nangis, ya. Itachi-niisan yang jagain dedek bayi." Ujar Itachi lembut.

Aroma collagen rasa citrus menguar saat Itachi memberi kecupan sayang pada Naruto. Bawaanya Itachi pingin nyosor terus kalau ada bau collagen bayi. Rengekan terdengar dari bibir mungil Sasuke, melihat kakaknya mencium orang lain.

"Apa, Sasuke? Kamu iri ya?" Itachi kembali menciumi Naruto sampai Naruto kegelian.

Sasuke menatap datar Itachi, Jiwa Uchihanya mulai terbangun. Lagian mana bisa dia membalas kakaknya. 'Baka aniki.' Batin Sasuke.

Iris bulat Naruto yang bewarna biru jernih menatap sekelilingnya. Pandangannya jatuh pada Sasuke di sebelahnya. Muka Sasuke datar, cuma balik menatap Naruto. Itachi menonton drama itu dari samping box sambil bawa bawa buku. 'cara kilat menjodohkan seme-uke' karangan Jiraya. Hohohohoho nemu aja itu bocah.

"Ingat Sasuke. Uchiha selalu dominan. Kamu harus jadi seme-nya!" Itachi mewanti-wanti Sasuke yang cuma noleh sedetik.

Naruto merengek, minta perhatian. Tangannya mengapai-ngapai ke arah Sasuke. Naruto tak terbiasa berada di sekitar orang berekspresi sedatar teflon. Kaa-san dan tou-channya punya ratusan ekspresi, apalagi kaa-sannya yang rambutnya bisa berkibar. Sedangkan Sasuke cuma diam sambil asik ngemut dot biru kesayangannya. Naruto melirik dot Sasuke dengan muka mupeng. Hampir ngeces, dia mengumam -gumam 'tatatataya' yang cuma Naruto yang ngerti artinya. Sasuke yang juga bayi aja cuma ngangkat alis gak ngerti.

Bayi pirang usia enam bulan itu menggeliat, Bergerak menengkurapkan badanya. Pantatnya yang bohai di pamerin tepat di hidung Itachi yang masih jadi pengamat di pingiran. 'Wo, minta di rape ini bocah' Itachi nyundul-nyundul pantat Naruto pakai telunjuknya, sambil menyeringai horror. Gerakkan patat Naruto yang mantul-mantul sungguh menggugah iman.

'tatatayayahatata' Naruto menoleh ke Itachi sambil mengerundel memproteksi pantat perawannya.

Tak mengubri Itachi. Naruto balik pada bayi raven yang masih diam mengamati. Bergerak merangkak, Naruto maju ke arah Sasuke pelan-pelan, soalnya popoknya berat, makannya pelan. Begitu jaraknya dengan Sasuke tinggal sejengkal dia berhenti, sambil memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati Sasuke dari dekat.

Itachi udah kembut-kembut liat imutnya dua bayi yang masih belum genap setahun itu. "Uwaa Sasuke. Uke-mu yang paling manis ini tingkahnya bikin mimisan."

'Norak lu, Aniki.' Batin Sasuke. Hayo loh Sasuke uda bisa mbatin, jenius amat nih bayi. Gak kuat dia liat ekspresi kakaknya. Tapi mukanya memerah liat Naruto entah kenapa. Feromonke-uke-an milik Naruto terlalu kuat. Sasuke gak kuat. Sekalipun udah memerah begitu, tapi raut wajah Sasuke masih datar.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Naruto cuma kedip-kedip. Si teflon kok gak berksperisi sih. Padahal biasanya Kaasan-nya bisa jejeritan kalau Naruto mendekat begini. Tangan tan mungilnya menarik dot biru Sasuke, sampai suara 'pwah' keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Naruto tertawa keras bisa merebut mainan milik si teflon. Dia mundur beberapa jengkal. Lalu dot tadi dimasukkan ke mulut mungilnya sendiri. Tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, keenakan main dot dimulutnya.

Sasuke si korban, kicep. Wajahnya merah kesal. Itachi ngakak di luar box. "Bagus Naruto! Gangguin tuh muka triplek." Itachi menepuk-tepuk kepala Naruto bangga. Naruto balas bergumam-gumam kesenengan sama dot barunya. 'uhmmm...'

Tanpa suara, Sasuke bangkit. Mendekat kearah Naruto yang masih tengkurap. Dia duduk menjulang di depan bayi pirang. Naruto ikut bangkit dan mendudukkan diri.

'dtatatstata' Ujar Naruto. Nih maksudnya Naruto nantangin Sasuke gitu, sambil mengiming-imingi dot biru yang lagi di banggain.

"Jangan kasar-kasar sama uke-mu, Sasuke."

'datatatatata.' Naruto menimpali.

"Ngomong apaan, Naruto."

'tatadararatataa tatagafadaafh. Bahahagagata ita~'

Itachi mangut-manggut sok mengerti.

'chi!' Suara datar tapi keras, mengalihkan atensi Itachi pada adiknya. Matanya membualat.

"Whoah! Kau sudah bisa memanggilku, Sasuke!" Dan Itachi pun koprol keliling kamar. "Ototo-ku sayang sudah bisa manggil anikinya!" Sekarang Itachi roll depan.

"Sasuke-ku terhebat. Uwaa tousan, kaasan! Kalian hebat pas bikin Sasuke!" Dia jumpalitan. Muter-muter nyari kamera buat mengabadikan momen pertama kalinya Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Tak ingin tertinggal momen membahagiakan dimana adiknya mampu memanggil namanya sekalipun cuma suku kata terakhir. Ini harus di abadikan. Itachi gulung-gulung diatas karpen, bergerak kesana-kemari.

Naruto tertawa keras sambil tepuk tangan liat atraksi sirkus untuk pertama kalinya. Pantatnya sudah mendal-mendal terlalu girang. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah speechless liatnya, kedip-kedip doang. Yang bener aja.

'Chi!' Ujar Sasuke lagi.

Itachi yang mendengarnya menoleh cepat sampai terdengar bunyi tulang lehernya. "Iya Sasuke! Anikimu akan segera kembali!" Itachi bergerak lebih cepat mencari kamera. Ia mengumpat karena lupa menaruh dimana.

Melupakan tingkah Anikinya disana. Sasuke balik pada Naruto. Demi apapun Naruto lucu, bahkan Sasuke yang masih bayi kesemsem liat Naruto yang tertawa, bibirnya berrkedut minta menyunggingin senyum bareng Naruto. Tangannya getel pingin pegang pipi tembam Naruto, tapi sedetik kemudian belok. Oh ya! Dot-nya!

Naruto awas, melihat Sasuke. Wohoho enak aja teflon satu ini. Instingnya mengatakan kalau Sasuke bakal macem-macem. Tangan tan mungil itu berusaha menghalangi tangan mungil pucat yang mendekat itu. Dan merekapun rebutan dot kali ini.

'datadararadadafa.' Naruto berkata pada Sasuke, menghindari tangan pucat milik Sasuke yang terus mendekat.

'...'

'mamaaggatataa.'

'...'

'adafagapapapapapap'

'...'

Itachi gak ngeliat kalau dua bayi itu udah saling rebutan, gara-gara sibuk sirkus sambil nyari kamera.

Karena kebanyakan ngoceh dot biru dimulut Naruto dengan mudah di tarik oleh Sasuke. Bola mata bundar Naruto mendelik, sapphire nya kaget ala bayi unyu. Biasa Naruto kan agak bloon jadi bingung dulu baru ngeh.

Melihat ada iler di dot biru kesayangannya tangan mungil Sasuke bergerak mengelap-elap dotnya ke selimut kuning Naruto yang tergeletak di samping pantatnya. Biar masih sembilan bulan tapi Sasuke sudah tau kebersihan. Tampangnya udah garang, mandangi Naruto.

Dot kesayangannya di emut sama makhuk kuning abstrak. Mana bisa Sasuke diem aja.

Naruto kicep, Dia merengek pelan. Hikss..hikss..hiks..

Wajahnya memerah dengan bibir bergetar yang sebentar lagi meledakkan tangis. Dot yang tadi direbut sekarang hilang, di plototin si teflon lagi. Tangan tan Naruto mengucek matanya yang panas.

Melihat si kuning yang bergetar membuat Sasuke mendekat. Raut mukanya melunak, gak tega liatnya. Sadar muka kelewat ketusnya yang bikin si kuning abstrak hampir nagis. Tangan pucatnya mengulurkan dot biru yang tadi dibersihkan. Tadi Sasuke cuma sempat ngemut sebentar. Diarahkan dot itu pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto merem menahan tangis jadi tak melihat Sasuke yang berbaik hati.

'Ninini..' Ujar Sasuke, sambil tangannya mengelus helaian pirang Naruto. Mencoba menenangkan mate-nya.

Naruto membuka mata, sapphire nya nyaris basah. Dia melihat takut-takut pada Sasuke. Tangan pucat itu mengulurkan dot biru, manik biru itu memandangi dot tadi sambil berkedip perlahan. Sasuke mengarahkan dot tadi kedepan bibir plum Naruto. Sembari mengelus rambut pirang tersebut.

Kalau Sasuke sudah bisa bicara, dia pasti sudah berujar. 'Jangan nangis, dobe.'

 **Cklik..Jepret.. Jepret.. Cklik.. Jepret**

Itachi sibuk memotret dua bayi tanggung sambil nyengir lebar. Bangga pada adiknya yang begitu gentle. Oh, sifat Itachi menurun. Dia menangis haru. Merasa menjadi kakak yang berhasil bagi adik tercintanya.

Dilain tempat Naruto menguap lebar. Dibawah belaian Sasuke dia mulai mengeliat dan mengulung diantara buntalan selimutnya. Bibirnya masih asik dengan dot biru sedangkan kelopak matanya sudah terkatup. Rasanya dia ngatuk. Sasuke yang melihatnya ikut membaringan diri di sebelah bayi abstrak paling hiper itu. Bibirnya ikut menguap ngantuk.

Sekelebat Sasuke melihat anikinya tersenyum manis penuh wibawa. Dan bibir anikinya itu menyapu kening Sasuke.

"Oyasuminasai, Sasuke."

.

 **?**

 **Nate Xavela**

 **?**

.

Fugaku beserta kroni-kroninya pulang ke kediaman Uchiha. Dan begitu sampai di kamar Sasuke pemandangan paling indah tertambat di depan mata. Mikoto dan Kushina berbinar-binar.

Di dalama kamar tersebut baby box memang kosong. Tapi diatas tanami di gelar futon yang di lapisi selimut tebal. Disisi kanan kirinya ada guling yang menjaga. Sedangkan di bagian tengah tiga makhluk mungil meringkuk. Itachi ada di pojok paling kiri memeluk dua bayi pirang dan raven. Naruto ada di tengah, tangannya merentang diantara Itachi dan Sasuke. Mengenggam erat tangan mungil pucat milik Sasuke dan baju Itachi. Bajunya yang tersingkap memamerkan pusar Naruto yang ditutupi tangan Sasuke. Saling berpegangan seolah tak ingin terpisah. Mereka tidur pulas dengan wajah paling menentramkan.

Mikoto dan Kushina hampir berteriak girang melihatnya sebelum di tahan oleh suami masing-masing.

"Kawai!" Ujar Mikoto tertahan.

"Lucunyaaa!" Kushina ikut bergumam.

Dua mama muda bohai itu maju mengambil tempat yang pas untuk mengamati ketiga malaikat yang tertidur itu.

Minato tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, sementara Fugaku hanya menaikkan bibir kurang dari semilimeter. Fugaku melirik kamera yang berada tak jauh di atas nakas. Niatnya ingin mengabadikan momen ini. Tapi matanya melihat sudah ada puluhan foto dua bayi. Dari mulai adegan bertengkar, pantat Naruto, pantat Sasuke, dua bayi berpelukan, foto Itachi dengan Sasuke dan Naruto, close up lubang hidung Naruto, pantat Sasuke, Naruto yang tidur, pantat Naruto, pantat Sasuke. Terus begitu, Oh Fugaku tahu ini ulah Itachi. 'Itachi punya fetis terhadap pantat?' Tanya Fugaku dalam hati. Foto pantat banyak banget disini. Ada foto Itachi dengan dua pantat montok pula disana.

Dari belakang punggungnya Minato terkekeh. "Mereka akur-akur saja sepertinya."

"Hn."

Fugaku maju ke depan melihat anak-anaknya dari dekat. Malaikat kesayangannya yang manis.

 **Jepret.**

Mikoto dan Kushina yang mendengar suara jepretan kamera menoleh. Mendapati Fugaku yang asik dengan kameranya. Jemari lentik Mikoto merebut kamera tersebut dari sang suami.

"Selfie sama anak-anak! Ayo aku yang pegang kameranya."

 **Jepret.. Jepret.. Jepret..**

 **.**

 **OMAKE.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya Itachi mengamati galeri foto di kameranya. Mendapati berpuluh-puluh foto disana. Senyumnya terkembang. Dan begitu sampai di foto terfavoritnya dia langsung bergegas menuju tempat cetak foto. Mencetak semua foto sekalipun harus menghabiskan uang jajanya selama sebulan. Kasian Itachi. Puasa ya nak besok.

"Yang ini di cetak 10R!"

Dan foto dimana Sasuke menenangkan Naruto yang sudah memerah menahan tangis, dengan Sasuke yang membelai rambut pirang itu tercetak paling besar diantara yang lainnya. Itachi nyengir lebar. Dia menulis di balik foto tersebut.

 **ITACHI SHIP SASUNARU! Jadi seme yang hebat ya, Sasuke.**

Foto tersebut terpasang indah di meja belajar ninja terhebat tahun ini. Adiknya sudah dapat mate. Tugasnya sebagai aniki adalah menjaga mate ototo kesayangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading! Semoga kalian suka. Nate gemes pas nulisnya mihihihi \\('3')/**

 **TBC OR THE END?**

 **?**

 **!Nate Xavela¡**


	2. Kitsune baby

Kakinya berhenti meloncat di atap-atap rumah penduduk, ketika mata sekelam langit malam milik Itachi menangkap sekelebat warna terang yang begitu dikenalinya berada bukan pada tempatnya. Rambut pirang. Bayi. Kitsune. Mate Sasuke.

Seketika itu pula sharinggan Itachi langsung aktif dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar memfokuskan pada satu objek bergerak tersebut.

Tak ada masalah besar sebenarnya. Bayi yang Itachi amati adalah bayi yang begitu ia kenali, karena ia adalah mate dari adiknya. Bayi hiper akut yang begitu terlihat menggemaskan diantara kostum yang sedang ia kenakan. Masalahnya, bayi itu sedang berada pada tempat yang bukan seharusnya ia berada, terlebih dengan siapa.

"Kau mau selingkuh dari Sasuke, Naruto?" Itachi menyipitkan mata begitu melihat objek yang diamatinya mengeluarkan tawa bayi manis menggoda andalannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Sasuke-teme tgl 23 ultah ya?! Pibesdeiii seme-nya Narutooo. Nih kado dari Nate. Telat oyyy**

 **NATE ALERTS!**

 **Nate balik! Abal, BB [babyxbaby] , BL babys Love (?), failed genres, bahasa amburadul, all the amateur warnings applied. Chibi!Itachi OOC nyempil. SASUNARU!**

 **Humor? As if**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Itachi baru pulang dari misi solonya ke luar desa yang sudah berjalan selama tiga hari. Dan jelas begitu sampai di wilayah hutan Konoha Itachi langsung mempercepat larinya diantara pepohonan, sembari menikmati kesejukan yang ditawarkan disekitarnya. Batinnya sudah berlalang buana membayangkan ada yang menunggunya dirumah. 'Anikimu pulang, Sasukeeeee' Batin Itachi menjerit.

Oh, Itachi sudah pengen cepet-cepet pulang kerumah! Otoutonya pasti sudah begitu merindukan aniki keren tersayangnya ini. Itachi bahkan sudah punya rencana buat mandi bareng Sasuke, gantiin popok Sasuke, ciumin pipi Sasuke, gigitin kaki mungil Sasuke, mainin pantat Sasuke, pake cologne Sasuke, jawilin pantat Sasuke. Bagian yang terakhir harus diulang tujuh kali sehari, tapi hari minggu libur. Kasian pantat Sasuke dinistain terus sama Itachi, lagian tousan suka mantengin Itachi terus. Itachi kan jadi malu kalau kemesraannya dengan Sasuke dilihat sama otousan-nya.

Semua agenda-nista-penuh dengan Sasuke sudah tercatat rapi di otaknya. Pokonya semua harus sama Sasuke-nya. Anikiable kan Itachi itu, cuma sama dan tentang Sasuke, Itachi bisa ooc begini. Kalau diluar lingkup itu Itachi udah kayak triple. Putih dan datar.

Diantara derapan lari diatas rumah penduduk, sambil membuat agenda berisi Sasuke di tiap katanya, Itachi terhenti. Berdiri tegak diatas atap, dengan mata menyipit. Muka sedatar papan pengilasannya tapi tetap terlihat tampan itu sedikit mengerut.

Yang benar saja!

Matenya Sasuke. Si kitsune. Kuning nyentrong. Apapun itu. Itu Naruto.

Parahnya Naruto ada di salah satu rumah yang bukan miliknya, tanpa bibi Kushina atau Minato-jisan. Bukan diculik, si kuning tak terlihat tersiksa malah tertawa-tawa tanpa beban. Bayi itu mengenakan baju hangat kyubii oren yang membalut tubuh mungilnya lengkap dengan ekor tapi cuma empat buah di belakang pantatnya. Sumpah manis banget Naruto, persis chibi kurama. Hoodie dengan dua telinga kyubii yang tak terpakai menampilkan rambut pirang kuning, yang membuat sensor Itachi berdering mengenalinya tadi.

'tutututucucocu' Tangan kecil Naruto mengapai-ngapai anjing yang menjulang dihadapannya. Ingin menyentuh moncong menggemaskan sang husky.

Bayi kitsune itu asik bermain dengan bayi lain seumurannya dan seekor anjing husky. Itachi tau itu adalah kediaman Inuzuka. Dan bayi dengan tato segitiga terbalik yang sedang berada diatas anjing husky itu adalah salah satu anggota baru clan Inuzuka. Inuzuka Kiba adik dari Inuzuka Hana teman seangkatan Itachi di akademi dulu.

Sementara Naruto duduk dibawah sambil mengapai-ngapaikan tangan mungilnya pada sang anjing yang juga penjaga dua bayi untuk sementara waktu, Kiba asik menunggangi husky tersebut. Berpegang erat pada leher anjing milik keluarganya. Biar masih bayi, begitu-begitu Kiba yang paling jago ngerecoki anjing.

'mamaananagagagagagagaghahagagagagag' Merasa iri pada Kiba yang bisa menaiki punggung anjing besar bewarna kelabu tersebut. Naruto mengelantung di kaki sang husky, berusaha memanjat. 'retototoot'

Naruto dan Kiba tertawa keras, ketika sang husky mencoba berjalan kepayahan dengan dua bayi yang mengelayutinya. "Heh, bocah kalian berisik. Grrrrrrr." Desis sang anjing.

'Safaratauttuuu~~'Kata Kiba menimpali.

'Kujukllkhajajau.. Grrrrrrrr~~~~.' Naruto ikut-ikut, sambil mencoba menirukan geraman anjing. Bibir kecilnya manyun-manyun. Berkali -kali mencoba mengeram memasang wajah seram, tapi yang terlihat malah wajah ketika kebelet buang air.

Pantatnya ia naikin lagi, karena sempat melorot. Terus naik lagi, melorot lagi, naik lagi, melorot lagi. Dengan tak berdosannya si kitsune narik ekor sang Husky biar kuat dan gak melorot.

Anjing husky itu mendesah. Menundudukkan diri, sakit semua badannya. Ia membiarkan Naruto turun dan mendekati moncongnya yang sedari tadi dijauhakan dari jangkauan Naruto yang kelewat usil. Kiba merosot dari punggung anjing tersebut. Dia ikut bersama Naruto menariki moncong dan mulut sang husky.

'bubuwiwjwuwh' Gumam Naruto tersenyum lebar. Jarinya masuk kelubang dihidung sang husky, sebelum keluar lagi karena si anjing menjauh. Lalu didekatkan lagi. Moncong itu hangat, Naruto jadi suka masukinnya. 'Uwaaaooo'

Belum puas Naruto menarik moncong anjing tersebut mendekat. Mata biru bundarnya menatap Sang Husky dari dekat. Membuat anjing tersebut tersenyum melihatnya, mengendus pelan wajah dan rambut sang blonde, membuatnya tertawa geli.

'huajahaahagagagag' Kiba ikut-ikutan mendekat. Cengirannya keluar. Pipinya dan Naruto tertempel. Meminta si Husky juga mengendusnya juga.

Dua bayi beda warna itu saling menempel. Mukanya menghadap sang Husky sambil masang wajah keenakan-mata terpejam, sambil nyaris ngiler- keasyikan di endusin anjing. Enaknyaaaaaa Batin dua bayi itu bersamaan.

Napas hangat sang husky benar-benar bikin fly. 'Tototooooo~'

Tapi tanpa suara dengan tiba-tiba Itachi muncul dari kehampaan. Mengendong Naruto kepelukannya, menjauhkan si kuning dari Kiba dan Huskynya. "Kau mau selingkuh dengan bayi bau anjing, huh?" Tanya Itachi pada bayi yang ada di dekapannya.

Naruto diam dalam kekagetan, karena tiba-tiba melayang di gendongan Itachi, dengan kakinya yang menjuntai bebas. Uwooo Terbang, batinya.

Sang husky berdiri siap tempur, gara-gara tugas menjaga bayi. Sensor baunya jadi kurang peka. Bau ompol Kiba yang paling jelas. Jadi sang husky gak fokus. "Uchiha." Geramnya.

"Sudah bisa bicara kau, Akame. Sudah besar eh?"

Geraman mengintimidasi keluar. Husky bernama Akame itu maju membuat perlindungan untuk Kiba, seraya menatap nyalang. Siapapun akan merasa terancam ketika berhadapan dengan sharingan aktif.

"Kuambil bayi pirang ini. Aku yang urus." Ujar Itachi datar.

"Heh... Tidak bisa. Aku diutus menjaga bocah itu sampai Hana-sama pulang."

"dia tak akan protes."

Mata tajam Akame menyipit. "Dia dititipkan disini. Jadi dia tidak-"

Kalimat itu terputus begitu saja, karena Itachi sudah menanamkan genjutsu-nya pada sang husky. Membuatnya terdiam seperti patung tapi masih sadar.

Itachi menyeringa lebar. Enak aja main ambil mate-nya Sasuke. Pakai acara tempel pipi dan endus-endus segala lagi. Itachi yang bertindak loh ya kalau sudah ada yang macem-macem dengan mate-nya Sasuke.

Lalu Itachi berjalan menuju meja di pojok timur ruang, sedikit membungkuk untuk melakukan sesuatu, masih dengan Naruto di gendongannya. Ia lantas meninggalkan pesan tertulis diatas meja kecil tak jauh dari Akame. "Tak perlu kuatir. Sampaikan saja pesanku."

Itachipun menghilang bersama Naruto dari hadapan Akame dan Kiba yang memegang erat ekor sang anjing penjaganya. Teman mainnya diambil, Kiba mewek. "Uwaaaaaaaaah..."

Dan Akame hanya bisa melirik tuanya yang menangis, karena masih dalam genjutsu Uchiha, yang baru bisa terlepas semenit lagi. Sementara ekornya sudah sakit digigiti Kiba yang meraung-raung di tinggal teman sepermainan berisiknya.

'Uchiha bangkeeeeee' Bisa putus nih ekor!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nate Xavela**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi berhenti melompat di salah satu pohon. Alisnya terangkat, merasa ada yang salah karena sedari tadi tak ada suara dari bayi yang biasanya berisik. Dia tak salah membawa kan?

Ditundukkan kepalanya. Melihat gumpalan orange yang diam. Iris sapphire biru itu masih terbuka, tidak tidur. "Naruto? Ini Itachi-nii."

Kok diam sih nih bocah?! Kan Itachi jadi horror kalau liat si pirang diam begini.

Tanggan mungil itu mendekat ke arah wajah Itachi. bibirnya sedikit mengkerut, 'nininini...'

Itachi tersenyum mendengar Naruto yang mulai mengeluarkan suara, sekalipun tidak seceria biasanya. Dan sentuhan tangan mungil itu berhenti pada kedua kelopak mata Itachi, menutupinya meskipun hanya sebagian.

Lalu tangan itu berpindah untuk menutupi matanya sendiri sambil menggeleng-geleng keras. 'Ninininin.., hikssss.. Dadadada.'

Mendengar ada isakan disana, Itachi mendekap Naruto. Menenangkannya. "Kok nangis? Cup...cup...cup.." Menepuk pelan pantat Naruto.

Naruto masih mengeleng-geleng keras seraya bergumam yang Itachi tak paham.

"Kamu pipis?"

'tatatatatatat' Mengeleng lagi.

"Mau nenen?"

'tatatatatatatata' Mengeleng lagi, tangan kecilnya masih setia menutupi iris biru bundarnya.

"Kebelet beol?"

'tatatatatata' Menggeleng lagi.

Itachi bingung. Sekalipun tak tahu bahasa absrak milik Naruto, tapi ia seperempat yakin kalau maksud Naruto bukan apa yang Itachi ucapkan. Ia turun dari atas pohon. Isakan kecil masih lolos sesekali dari bibir plum Naruto. Penduduk yang berada di sekitar mereka sedikit mencuri pandang dan ikut mendengarkan tapi tetap acuh.

Sambari menepuk pantat Naruto pelan, Itachi berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sesekali mengangguk pada penduduk yang menyapa atau dikenalnya.

"Kangen Sasuke?"

Naruto tak menjawab selain terisak pelan tanpa menangis. "Kamu nangis apa cegukan sih, Naruto?" Itachi gemas sendiri dengernya. Suaranya putus-putus ambigu gimana gitu. 'Gak lagi bengek kan?' Pikirnya menebak jenis suara Naruto.

Tangan mungil Naruto tak lagi menutup matanya, mengenggam erat baju itachi. Pipi Naruto memerah, diikuti dengan terbukanya kelopak mata tan itu. 'ninikikiagagag'

Lagi, alis Itachi mengkerut mendengarnya. Naruto seolah menasehatinya, tapi dengan pelupuk mata yang hampir basah. Dan di saat Itachi hendak bertanya, kedua mata Itachi sudah diculek oleh Naruto. 'tatatataya!'

Itachi mengerang, matanya pedih. Oyy oyyy kenapa nih? Biar jari-jari Naruto kecil tapi rasanya sakit. Perlahan Itachi mulai membuka mata, mengerjap beberapa kali menghilangkan perihnya.

Mata yang menjadi aset berharga milik Uchiha itu berkedip kepayahan. Itachi pingin marah. Tapi dasarannya Itachi itu cinta semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke-nya maka Itachi terima-terima aja, setelah di culek mate-nya Sasuke. Sabar mulu hidupnya.

Dilihatnya Naruto ada di depannya, tak lagi mengeluarkan suara ambigu terputus-putusnya.

Bayi pirang itu mendekat kearahnya, memegang pipi Itachi dengan lembutnya, sampai Itachi nyaris mimisan liat wajah imut Naruto. Matanya langsung tak perih lagi dijamu pemandangan indah.

Semua orang disekitar menahan napas. Itachi memandang iris biru bundar itu lekat lekat. Semua diam menahan napas ditempat, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan bayi yang mungil yang mengenakan kostum kitsune itu.

'nininikih chi ' Ujar Naruto. Bibir plum mungilnya maju, mengecup kedua mata Itachi.

Itachi cuma kedip-kedip di tempat. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil tepuk tangan.

Wuusssssssss angin berhembus kencang. Itachi udah mimisan.

.

.

"Hoo... Mau sampai kapan diam begitu, Itachi? Sharinganmu tadi masih aktif sebelum Naruto mencolok matamu." ujar seseorang berambut perak dengan masker di wajahnya, yang lagi nemplok diatas pohon.

"eh," Itachi cuma merespon singkat pada lelaki tersebut.

Oh Naruto dari tadi takut sama sharingan nya yang masih aktif. Duh bikin kaget pakek acara nyium Itachi segala. Bahaya nih mate Sasuke, main sosor, Itachi jadi nyaris belok pedophile kan kalau gini.

"Kamu sih tadi hampir selingkuh dari Sasuke. Niisan jadi lupa sama sharingan."

.

.

Sumber kebahagiaan Uchiha Itachi adalah adik tersayangnya. Itachi tak peduli seberapa besar harapan clan Uchiha padanya. Dalam hidupnya Itachi dituntut untuk jadi pewaris Uchiha karena dia adalah anak sulung dari ketua clan Uchiha. Monoton. Hidupnya monoton.

Lalu Sasuke lahir, mengenggam jemari Itachi untuk pertama kalinya. Adiknya tersayang.

Dan lihat apa yang apa yang menyambutnya saat pertama kali masuk ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan misi rank-B solo selama tiga hari ini.

"Chiii!"

"Otouto-kuuuuuuu..."

'Chiii~'

"Anikimu pulang, Sasukeeeeee"

"Ratatarararararararraaaaaa~" Teriakan paling keras keluar dari bayi lain, yang ikut nimbruk di acara perdana temu-kangen antara duo adik-kakak raven tersebut.

Naruto itu tipe pemeriah, taunya mah yang penting ramai, dan dia senang. 'Darararatatatatatattatatajajakakakakkkkkk' Teriaknya lagi sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar minta di peluk. Hooo minta pelukannya siapa, Naruto?

Kediaman sepi Uchiha jadi berisik lagi. Itachi mah masa bodoh, dia udah gedebukan cepat-cepat melepas sendal ninjanya. Naruto tepuk tangan, dia suka banget kalau bisa liat atraksi uget-uget dari Itachi yang kelimpungan pingin cepet-cepet, sampai kesandung.

Dalam sekali loncatan Itachi berdiri menjulang di hadapan Sasuke. "Kok bisa sampai pintu depan, Sasuke? Batinmu sudah merasakan keberadaan Aniki ini ya?" Tanyanya berbinar.

Sasuke sampai silau melihat kilauan Anikinya. Itachi berjongkok dan mengendong Sasuke dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Membawa dua bayi raven dan pirang bersamaa. "Tadaima, Sasuke." Ujarnya sembari mengecup lembut dahi adiknya.

Tangan mungil pucat milik Sasuke memegang pipi Anikinya. Mencubitinya kesal karena ditinggal lama.

'papapayayau' Katanya seolah menasehati Itachi.

Itachi manggut-manggut sok ngerti. Bibirnya bergerak untuk mengecup Sasuke lagi, kangennyaaa...

Sasuke kegelian, dia balas mengecup hidung Anikinya dengan bibir mungil tipisnya. Senyumnya terkembang sembari mengesekakn wajahnya pada sang juga kangen, Itachi!

'GARATATATAUUUUU' Naruto berisik lagi. Dia juga mau di cium! Rusuh, rusuh, mereka semua rusuh.

Bertiga, mereka bersatu, menapaki ruang tamu. Menuju dapur, mencari Kaasannya sekedar untuk memberitahukan bahwa anak gantengnya sudah pulang.

Mikoto menoleh. Nyaris melotot, wuiss Itachi udah berbinar lagi. Pasti Kaasan-nya kaget liat ketampanan Itachi yang sudah lama tak muncul ini. Perlahan rambut raven yang diikatnya digerakkan, berusaha menebar pesona. Padahal selama misi dia belum sempat keramas.

"Hieee, Sasuke kok bisa keluar kamar? Pintunya kan Kaasan tutup." Ibu dua anak tersebut berlarian kearah anak bungsunya. Memeriksa apakah si kecil ada yang terluka.

Menepuk-nepuk pantat Sasuke khawatir. Padahal tadi Sasuke ada di kamarnya tertidur, setelah puas main sendirian. Dan sekarang bisa ada di sini, astaga.

'Mamakotototoa~"

"Uwahh ada Narutooo..." Kali ini fokus Mikoto berpindah pada Naruto imut yang lagi tertawa lebar merentangkan tangan. Digendongnya kedua bayi tersebut, sembari mengecup satupersatu antara Sasuke dan Naruto. "Aduh calon mantu-ku.."

"Habis ini kalian harus nenen bareng! Biar so-sweet." Mikoto tersenyum lebar sampai matanya menyipit.

'kakasahaha' Balas Sasuke pada kaasannya.

Naruto senyum lebar sembari menjambaki rambut Sasuke. Naruto kangen si teflon! Hahahaha.

Hampir seminggu Mikoto tak bertemu Naruto, karena MinaKushi sedang menjalankan misi. Dan dikira Naruto dibawa juga, ternyata ada disini. Senangnyaa. Tau gitu Naruto ia culik dari dulu, di kawinin sama Sasuke.

Mikoto tak menoleh, terus nyeloyor jalan kedepan sembari menimang.

Itachi mlongo. Dia sama sekali tak digubris Kaasannya. Di lirikpun tadi tidak! Hell, Itachi anak siapa?!

Sang master genjutsu pundung. Tapi seketika bugar kembali, SasuNaru-nya di culik dari hadapan Itachi. Tak terima, dua bayi itu punya Itachi!

Kakinya mengambil ancang-ancang hendak menyusul Kaasan-nya. Sebelum-...

"ITACHI MANDI DULU! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT. SASUKE BISA GATAL-GATAL DEKET SAMA KAMU.."

...-Teriakan Kaasan, meruntuhkannya.

Heyy, jangan salah paham selamat Itachi misi, dia mandi tiga kali sehari. Tapi waktu mau pulang Itachi belum mandi sama sekali. Semua gara-gara Sasuke. Kan diawal Itachi sudah menjabarkan agenda nistanya sekilas. Dan di urutan pertama ada agenda mandi bareng Sasuke! MANDI SAMA SA-SU-KE-NYA!

Kaasan-nya jahat, menggagalkan agenda Itachi. Tapi Itachi juga takut kalau nanti, Sasuke benaran gatal nantinya. Kaasan juahattt Itachi kesal.

Itachi bergegas ke kamar mandi tanpa bawa handuk dan baju ganti sangking kesalny, karena tak bisa mandi bareng Sasuke. Biar nanti selesai mandi dia bugil ke kamar, kalau perlu bugil keliling kampung biar kesalnya hilang. Masa bodo, Itachi PMS. Fugaku di kantor kepolisian Uchiha merasakan firasat buruk, tentang anaknya di rumah. Gagak bermonolog ria. Ini fic apaan-,-

?

?

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi bebek. Pakai pakaian dengan kecepatan 500 cahaya/jam, Itachi sudah siap tempur dengan otouto kesayangannya. Bocah sembilan tahun itu berlari, sembari mengebrak pintu kamar.

Tak memedulikan Kaasan-nya yang kaget. Itachi langsung gelundungan menuju Sasuke yang duduk diatas tatami dan sibuk menggambar. Itachi tidur terlentang, memandangi otouto kesayangannya dari bawah. Mengamati ekspresi Sasuke yang asik mengambar. Di sebelahnya Naruto juga sibuk mengamati, bedanya dia mengamati gambaran Sasuke sambil tengkurap.

Senyum lebarnya terpampang di wajah nyaris keriput, milik Itachi.

Sedikit cuek, Sasuke unjuk kebolehan mencampur warna-warna krayon pada mate-nya. Naruto manggut-manggut, sembari terkesan.

"Tadi nemu Naruto di mana?" Mikoto bertanya pada pada anak sulungnya. Bertanya seolah Naruto adalah barang.

"Di rumahnya Inuzuka. Lagi selingkuh, jadi ku bawa pulang aja."

Alasan macam apaan tuh, alis Mikoto terangkat. Geleng-geleng pada anaknya yang sensi dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Kaasan acara nenenin so-sweetnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Itachi melirik Kaasan-nya.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk. "Mereka pandang-pandangan terus dari tadi. Kawaii.."

Uchiha Mikoto perkasa sekali bisa nenenin dua bayi. Itachi salut, kapan-kapandia juga mau ikut nenen bareng biar tambah so sweet. Ehhhhh sensored bahaya, bahaya, Itachi butuh pembersihan pikiran.

"Tadi juga Sasuke sempet menusap pipi Naruto, waktu Naruto setengah mengantuk." Ujar Kaasan-nya setengah memekik.

Itachi tersenyum, matanya fokus pada Sasuke. Sasuke menolehkan sebentar pandangannya pada anikinya, bayi raven itu tersenyum manis. 'Adagaga, Chii~' Katanya.

Itachi terduduk, memperhatikan gambar yang di tunjukan Sasuke. Bulatan-bulatan bewarna merah dan biru diselingi garis penghubung. Coretan khas bayi memang, tapi bentuknya rapi. Itachi suka. "Gambar apa itu?"

Mikoto selalu suka mengamati interaksi anak-anaknya. Rasa hangat menyeruak di dada. Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sasuke, sekalian mau beresin masalah penculikan Naruto oleh Itachi. Mikoto Membiarkan Itachi yang begitu menyayangi adiknya itu agar bisa bermain puas. Mikoto selalu percaya pada Itachi,

Biar ditinggal seminggu pun bocah sembilan tahun itu bisa diandalkan, asalkan ia berurusan dengan si kesayangan birunya, Sasuke.

'Iuooogagaga' Naruto juga tak mau kalah menunjukkan gambar yang lebih abstrak pada Itachi. Itachi tertawa. Dua bayi itu sibuk menunjukkan mana yang lebih keren, yang terbaik di hadiahi kecupan maut Itachi.

'Nanahahayauuuu' Naruto merecoki gambar milik Sasuke, dengan krayon kuningnya.

Mereka perang krayon. Krayon biru beradu dengan krayon kuning menghasilkan coretan-coretan abstrak tak jelas.

'Ioootayaa' Ujar Sasuke. Lumayan kuning-biru asoy juga.

Naruto sibuk mencoreti bagian Sasuke, sampai lidahnya terjulur. Kakinya naik turun keasyikan.

Itachi mundur sedikit, memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke dari jarak yang cukup untuk menangkap dua bayi dengan kegiatannya secara utuh. Kaasan-nya sudah keluar rupannya. Dia sendiri yang mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke.

Hooooo jiwa-jiwa nista terpendam milik Itachi minta berontak buat mainin dua bayi unyu. Antara waras gak waras brother addicted-nya kumat. Kepalanya sudah nyruduk-nyeruduk nyempil sambil tidur terlentang diantara Sasuke dan Naruto yang duduk sebelahan. Matanya ketip-ketip bitch mode.

Naruto yang tadi sempet nyulek tuh mata, jadi gatel pingin nyulek mata Itachi lagi. Di tutupnya mata Itachi yang lagi rebahan di bawah.

"Heee, kenapa mata Niisan ditutup i, Naruto?"

'Gatatare~~'

Niatnya Naruto pengen menghilangkan tatapan mesum Itachi, tapi tangannya udah gemes duluan. Mulut Itachi yang gerak-gerak di tempel di pipinya. 'Papoooyyyyy' Katanya.

Author juga gak tau apaan maksud tuh bocah, butuh banget translator bahasa bayi. Tapi Naruto ketawa-tawa. Itachi mah tambah manyun-manyun gerakin bibirnya, kasih pijat refleksi buat pipi gembil Naruto. Naruto nyengir 'Hehehehehehe...'

Tangan kecil Naruto jadi peluk kepala Itachi. Naruto pengen gigit Itachi!

Belum kesampean buat gigit Itachi, Naruto malah ketarik ke samping. Hoodie dengan telinga kyuubi-nya di gigit Sasuke. Di tarik menjauh. '...' Sasuke gak ngomong apa-apa.

'teetered' Naruto protes.

"Cemburu buta, Otouto?" Di bangkit menjauh sedikit sambil menyeringai melihat tingkah adiknya. Sasuke menyipitkan mata.

Telinga kyuubi masih di mulutnya, kayak pingin gendong tuh kyuubi jadi-jadian, tapi dianya gak kuat.

Naruto narik pipi Sasuke, 'cucubaaay' Kok di gigiti sih, Temeeee! Maunya Naruto bilang begitu.

Nih teflon mau ajak berantem nih. Naruto udah dalam mode kitsune. Bajunya udah memenuhi syarat, pantatnya goyang-goyang membuat ekor-ekor gemuknya untuk gerak. Naruto mengeram menirukan geraman Akame anjing Husky milik Kiba. 'Grrrrrrrr~' Ilernya muncrat-muncrat.

Sasuke menyipitkan mata. Hooo mau nantangin, Sasuke jabanin!

Duo SasuNaru itu pasang kuda-kuda. Itachi ngakak nista liatnya. Apaan tuh kayak duo anak anjing sama anak kucing, gak ada garang-garangnya. Yakin nih mau berantem?

Naruto maju tuh, merasa paling jantan maju duluan. Sambil mayun-manyun mengeram. Sasuke liatnya malah pengen maju nyosor tuh bibir. Begitu maju Naruto bingung mau ngapain. Sasuke gak ngapa-ngapain soalnya. Terus dia di suruh apa? Touchan cara berantem gimana?! Teriaknya mengirim pesan untuk ayahnya.

'Dobe' Batin Sasuke yang liat si kitsune cuma nyusruk-nyusruk gak jelas. Mana pantatnya nunging tinggi banget lagi. Mau mamerin pantat bohai? Ekor kyuubi gemuknya juga goyang-goyang tak tentu arah.

'Bangkeee ngapain tuh anak?! HUAHAHAHAHAH' Itachi gulung-gulung.

Walhasil begitu terus lah Naruto nyusruk-nyusruk Sasuke. Sedangkan yang di susruk cuman ngangkat alis. Baju Sasuke basah kena iler Naruto yang menggeram sok horror. Di tepuknya helaian pirang Naruto oleh Sasuke. Seolah Naruto adalah anjing yang minta perhatian bukan ngajak berantem.

Gak tau itu mode berantem apaan. Naruto juga tadinya mode garang malah sekarang keenakan di tepuk-tepuk kepalannya oleh Sasuke. Yang tadinya nyusruk malah sekarang mengesek-gesek minta dimanja. 'Heheh ehehe'

'Tatatataya~~'

'Kaktaiu' Balas Sasuke. *Yang ngerti dua bayi itu ngomong apa, bisa dapet mobil.

'Ugatararararrtt'

'Hn,'

Naruto bangkit untuk duduk tegak, makin lama-makin mrosot dia. Udah berantemnya begitu doang. Nyerusuk-nyerus, sampai melorot. Tangannya merentang lebar sambil ngoceh ke Sasuke. Sasuke senyum liatnya. Si kitsune bigitu berkilau. Di peluknya Naruto erat, Gemes Sasuke liat kitsune jadi-jadian begini.

Kitsune-nyaa!

Naruto ketawa girang terus dari tadi. Tangan tan mungilnya menepuk-tepuk pipi tembam Sasuke. 'papoooyyyyy. .'

Sasuke balas menepuk-tepuk pipi Naruto juga. Tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing milik Naruto, bikin tangan gatel. Di mainkannya pipi itu, sampai bibir Naruto gerak-gerak persis kaya ikan. 'totototo~'

Iris bundar sewarna batu sapphire yang berbinar, ditambah bibirnya yang persis seperti ikan jadi tontonan menarik untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sebentar, melihat bibir mungil merah itu mengatup-katup.

Fokus.. Fokus.. Dan

 _Cup._

Dua bibir plum mungil bertemu. Kecupan singkat, yang membuat Naruto kedip-kedip di tempat. Itachi mendelik melihatnya.

"KAA-SAN! SASUKE UDAH DAPET CIUMAN PERTAMA! DIA UDAH GAK PERJAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

ADIK MACAM APAAN ITU DULUIN ANIKINYAAAA!"

Dan kamar Sasuke hancur lebur kena segala jurus yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha sulung itu.

 **!**

 **?!**

 **Thanks for reading! Thanks for reviewing, following, favoriting.**

 **Thanks for everything minna!**

 **Btw thanks banget buat UKnow-chan yang udah neliti secara mendetail chapter kemaren. Banyak amat kesalahannya wkwkwkwk.. Salahin auto correct boleh? *di srudug massa* XD**

 **Semoga kalian suka...**

 **TBC OR THE END?**

 **Kalo TBC *brb semedi* Nate mulai bingung ide buwahahaha.**

 **Happy belated birthday, Temeeee!**

 **! NateXavela ¡**


End file.
